


25 Days of Gundam Wing

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, D/s elements, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen Fic, Het, Humor, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Challenge, Spanking, Yaoi, Yuri, holiday challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 days of GW ficlets, using one word prompts.  Rating may change as new fics are added. Characters and pairings will also be tagged when those chapters are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre is recovering in the hospital after being stabbed by Dorothy. He takes up knitting to keep boredom at bay. He’s absolutely terrible at it, but Trowa doesn’t have the heart to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Trowa/Quatre, if you squint  
> Characters: Trowa, Quatre  
> Rated: G

Trowa sighed as he set yet another disfigured wool sweater aside. The thing was just godawful. Were those supposed to be stripes? They looked more like a chevron gone horribly wrong. 

Shaking his head, Trowa folded, or tried to fold the knitted monstrosity and placed it in a box along with the other four. Those were equally terrible. 

Ever since Quatre had been stabbed by Dorothy Catalonia during the battle of Libra, he'd been going stir crazy. The tiny blond boy was a type A personality. He always needed to be doing _something._ And languishing away in a hospital bed was not conducive to an active mind and body such as Quatre's. He was practically climbing the walls after three days. 

Relena suggested, and Trowa wanted to throttle her for it now, Quatre take up a hobby, such as knitting, to keep himself busy while he recovered. She'd gone out the next day and purchased dozens of rolls of yarn, a pair of knitting needles, and several patterns. She'd spent the rest of the day showing him the basics from the most common types of stitches to casting on and off. 

Quatre took to it like a lifeline and whenever Trowa visited him, he'd find the blond in deep concentration, frown lines between his eyes. His little pink tongue poked out between his teeth as his knitting needles clacked away at some brightly colored endeavor. 

He apparently had no sense of color coordination because he would combine the most clashiest hues that were often rather painful to look at. 

Trowa would have no problem with this little obsession of the boy's, except that Quatre decided to start knitting sweaters. Rather, they were ugly, horrific abominations that dared to call themselves sweaters. And Trowa was the unfortunate recipient of these garish gifts. 

They came to him in boxes of cheerily wrapped paper and by the fifth time the delivery guy showed up on his doorstep, Trowa just wanted to slam the door in his face. 

This morning, the blond seemed to hit an all time record for Tackiest Garment Ever. Really, was he doing this on purpose? How could someone so _brilliant_ make something so _appalling?_

Trowa picked the offensive thing up again and glared at it. It was so misshapen, it could hardly pass for human apparel. One sleeve was ridiculously longer than the other. Honestly, whose arm is _that_ long? The midsection was extremely short. Trowa wagered if he put it on, the ragged hem would rest about four inches above his naval. Not that he was going to put it on. He wouldn't be caught dead in any of these hideous eyesores. And what the hell was even supposed to be on the front? Had Quatre tried to stitch a reindeer into the thing? 

It was a brown blob, somewhat centered between its sleeves, with black squiggly lines branching out the top, and white, black, and red spots that must have been the eyes and nose. Trowa snorted. Poor Rudolph just couldn't catch a break.

His vid phone suddenly beeped and Trowa reached over to flick the switch. Quatre's bright eyes grinned sunnily at him. 

"Morning, Trowa! Did you get my gift?" 

"Er...yes. Thank you."

The blond beamed. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I have another surprise for you! I'll see you then!" The screen went dark indicating Quatre had cut the connection.

_That does it. I'm telling him tomorrow. Those big sad eyes are not going to get to me. This is for the good of all humanity!_


	2. Prompt 2: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's Christmas break and Duo is appalled to learn Heero has never taken a vacation in his life. He is dead set on changing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Duo/Heero, if you squint  
> Characters: Duo, Heero  
> Rated: G

" _Aaahhh!_ " Duo leaned back in his lounger and wriggled his bare toes into the warm sand. The sounds of ocean waves and squawking seagulls were like music to his ears. He tipped his head back and basked in the sun's rays, shades perched on his nose. _This is the life!_

"This is the life, innit Hee-chan?"

The click-clacking of fingers on keyboard answered him. Duo sat up and peered over the top of his sunglasses.

"Are you  _serious?_ "

"Hn?"

_Click-clack, click-clack._

"Heero."

_Click-clack, click-clack._

_"Heero!"_

The dark haired boy finally raised his head. He looked charmingly dorky with swaths of zinc oxide under his eyes and down the length of his nose. He also looked adorably clueless. "What?"

"Dude. It's called a vacation. A vacation specifically means to  _not_  work."

A pause, and then  _click-clack, clickity-clack_. "For you, maybe."

"Uh...no. For everyone." Duo watched him for another moment, then reached over and snatched the laptop out of the boy's hands. Leaping up, he ran down the sandy beach and into the sea until the waves reached his knees. He held it threateningly over the water.

Heero was only a beat behind the braided boy. "Duo, don't! Don't even  _think_  about it!"

Of course, Duo wouldn't. He valued his life, but the threat did have the desired effect. "Okay, I won't. On one condition. You put this thing away for the day. You can have it back tonight. Whatever it is, it can wait."

Heero sighed, put out. The poor boy looked completely lost. It occurred to Duo then that maybe relaxation wasn't suitable for someone like Heero. He needed to be active, occupied. Duo just had to figure out how to redirect that need towards something more fitting of a vacation. He waded back to shore, holding the computer against his chest.

"Alright, I have an idea. Let's go do something fun."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Define  _fun_."

"There's an incredible underwater cave system about thirty minutes away. I know a great place where we can rent scuba gear."

Four hours later, they sat on the edge of a rocky cliff overlooking the Wakulla Springs, their scuba tanks discarded nearby. They'd spent the afternoon exploring the expansive sinks and passages, admiring the breathtaking beauty of the limestone landscape. Sun filtered through various cracks in the rocks, casting ethereal rays of light into the water.

They sat shoulder to shoulder and tried to interpret shapes out of the calcium deposits that had been growing along the moist surfaces of the structure for thousands of years, the same way one would look for images among the clouds.

Heero seemed to completely forget about his laptop. His normally frowning blue eyes were wide with wonder, captivated by his surroundings. Duo smiled at him and wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Merry Christmas, Heero."


	3. Prompt 3: Ski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Duo buys a ski resort, he invites the boys up for a holiday in the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None  
> Characters: Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei  
> Rated: G

December in the Colorado Rockies was a magical time. The quaint mountain communities were decorated to the nines with festive holiday displays. Vacationers traveled all over the world to get a glimpse of the breathtaking snow-capped peaks, charming towns, and the enchanting snowfalls. The ski resorts were booked solid for the winter. People from all walks of life, from the experienced winter sports fanatic to the fresh-faced novice, were donning warm parkas and slapping on skis and snowboards to get a taste of the fresh powder.

One such ski resort was also booked for the season, but not this weekend. This weekend was different, special. Duo Maxwell purchased the resort the previous summer and he'd been waiting months to close it down so that he and his boys could have a weekend to themselves. The loss of revenue would be worth the quality time he would gain with the four most important people in his life.

Duo sent all but the most necessary staff home for the weekend. He would need some workers to stick around and keep the nuts and bolts of the place running. A building maintenance mechanic, a cook, someone to work the ski lift, and medical personnel in case of accident, or illness.

The lobby was decked with long swaths of lighted garland and wreaths topped with big red bows. A twenty foot blue spruce stood in front of the gigantic arched windows. It took over a thousand strands of twinkling lights, several hundred colorful ornaments, and twenty employees to get the tree in its current gala state.

A cozy lounge and sitting area offset the lobby. There was a large bar made from the same kind of logs that made up the rest of the resort's structure and gave the place a cozy ambiance. A large stone fireplace stood in the corner, a fire crackling away. Overstuffed leather sofas and bear skin rugs gave the space a masculine feel. It was decorated with Mohave and Navajo artifacts, which embraced the rich culture of the area.

Outside, it was quiet, peaceful. The serenity only broken by the occasion cries of coyotes and other wildlife. The ground was blanketed in three feet of fresh dump. No need to turn on the machines. Mother Nature had been good to them so far this year. The powder was soft and new, perfect for the slopes.

Duo was tending the fire when he heard the  _woosh_  of the entrance doors open and he turned just in time to see snow swirling in followed by the four best friends he'd ever had. Tamping down on his excitement, he placed the tongs back on the rack that stood on the hearth, brushed his hands off, and ran to greet them.

They seemed as happy to see him as he did them. He hugged them all and welcomed them, calling for a few employees to take their bags up to their rooms. They hung their coats in the lobby's coat room, pulling off mittens, scarves, hats, and slushy boots.

"Duo, this is absolutely  _beautiful!_  Such a beautiful place!" Quatre was starry-eyed, looking around in fascination.

"This is  _really_  nice, Duo." Trowa agreed.

"Thanks, guys!" The braided man was beaming with pride.

"You've done well, Maxwell." Even Wufei was impressed and that was saying something.

Duo cocked his head. "Why, Wufei. Never thought I'd hear you sing my praises." He grinned and winked.

Wufei scoffed. "Hardly."

"Aw c'mon, Fei. Let's have a fun time." Duo linked his arm through the Chinese man's and all but dragged him into the lounge.

They spent the evening in front of the fire chatting, sipping beer and spiked cider. A rather intense round of chess between Trowa and Heero became a focal point of playful contention with Duo and Quatre taking sides, and Wufei standing as the neutral tie breaker and referee. Later that night, they retired to their rooms to sleep and rest up for a day of skiing.

The following morning, after an incredible breakfast of Eggs Benedict, they set off for the alpine slopes. They rode the lifts up to the first hill, their balaclavas protecting their faces from the wind, ski'd feet swinging back and forth as the lift climbed higher and higher.

At the top, they stood together, checking their poles, slipping on gloves, and pulling down goggles.

"Check out this bomber, yo!" Duo announced as he stood at the edge and crouched. He angled his poles behind him and tipped his skis over the lip, then he was off down the mountain, yodeling the entire way.

They spent the rest of the afternoon skirting the multiple steep inclines, showing off daring maneuvers, and riding the rush of adrenaline. When the sun went down, they headed back to the lodge, exhausted, but elated. They enjoyed a rib-sticking chili supper with homemade biscuits and nursed hot cocktails while they warmed their chilled skin by the fire. Duo initiated a game of charades that became nothing but a senseless free-for-all by the end of the night.

In the morning, they would leave, back to their own lives, and Duo would open the lodge back up to the public. His heart ached at the thought of saying goodbye, but they promised they would return, back to the lodge, next December. Duo's bittersweet melancholy eased and after feeding them a hearty breakfast, he sent them on their way. He looked forward to doing this again next year. Until then, Duo flipped his  _Closed_  sign to  _Open_  and prepared for a fruitful year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize it's a little ridiculous that they all somehow know how to ski haha! Thanks for reading!


	4. Prompt 4: Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre bakes Christmas cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Trowa/Quatre  
> Characters: Trowa, Quatre  
> Rated: T

Quatre pulled the third baking sheet full of sugar cookies out of the oven, inhaling the sweet scent of butter, sugar, and flour that wafted up from the fresh baked pastries.  _Oh yeah, that's good stuff!_ The cookies were cut into an assortment of holiday shapes. The Christmas trees, stockings, Santas, snowmen, wreaths, and bells would soon be frosted in bright hues of red, green, blue, pink, and white. Then they would be decorated with a variety of toppings. The counter tops were littered with a ridiculous abundance of sprinkles, colored sugars, and a vast collection of candies.

Trowa came home a short time later, smelling the deliciousness of sugar cookies and frosting before he even opened the front door. Oh, he was in for a treat! His blond boyfriend loved to bake, especially during the holiday season, and the house was always filled with yummy goodies.

He crossed the living room and walked into the kitchen to see Quatre standing with his back to him, humming an off tune version of Jingle Bells. Racks filled with cooling cookies stood beside him as he transferred the newest batch with a rubber spatula. A frilly apron was tied around his waist, accentuating his round bottom.  _Speaking of yummy goodies._

Stealthy as a cat, Trowa crept up behind his petite lover. So immersed in his culinary undertaking, Quatre never heard him. He jumped and yelped when strong arms closed about him and pulled him against a solid chest.

" _Trowa!_  You have to stop sneaking up on me like that! You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Trowa turned his lover around in his arms. Traces of colorful frosting streaked the blond's face across his nose, forehead, and chin. His skin was soft and his cheeks pinked from the heat of the kitchen. He looked positively delectable. "I thought I smelled something delicious in here. I thought it was the cookies, but -" Trowa sniffed his love's neck, "Nope, it's you."

"Oh, stop!" Quatre swatted him lightly. Trowa buried his face into the creamy skin of the boy's neck again. " _Mmm,_  on second thought, don't - don't stop..."

Quatre wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, curling his fingers into the silky brown hair. Trowa's hands slid down and closed around the backs of the blond's thighs, lifting him up to sit on the counter. He maneuvered himself between his lover's legs and kissed his neck and jaw, each caress of his lips moving farther up until he reached Quatre's mouth. They made out heatedly for several minutes, Trowa pulling on the knot that held Quatre's apron around him.

" _Ah_ ,  _Trowa_ ," the blond whimpered.

Trowa nuzzled his neck. "Quatre. I want your cookies."

The blond moaned. "Oh, Trowa, you can have my cookies whenever and however you want."

Trowa pulled back, picked up a sugar cookie from the cooling rack, and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. " _Mmm-mmm_...yeah, those are good cookies."

He turned on his heel and traipsed out of the kitchen leaving the blond sitting on the counter, flushed and flustered. Quatre stared at his boyfriend's retreating back, then glanced down at his tented trousers.

" _Damn_  it, Trowa! I  _hate_  it when you do that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Thanks for reading! <3


	5. Prompt 5: Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Heero and Quatre are stranded after a mission gone wrong. They seek shelter in an abandoned warehouse to hide from the enemy and escape the brutal Siberian winter while they wait for the other pilots to rescue them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cold  
> Pairings: Heero/Quatre if you squint  
> Characters: Heero, Quatre  
> Rating: T

Explosions rocked the Siberian town of Alexeyevka as Heero and Quatre detonated the bombs they'd planted in the OZ base nearby. The city was already war-torn after the rogue organization's invasion. The residents took up arms in an attempt to drive the OZ troops out, but they'd failed and many were killed. Those who survived fled to the countryside and sought safety in the surrounding towns and villages. 

OZ had seized an old civilian automobile plant. They'd converted the main building into a base of operations and the large plant was being used to build missiles. The site was chosen due to the remote location and it gave them a false sense of security. 

They hadn't counted on the Gundam Pilots finding them. Heero had successfully hacked into OZ's database from a stolen server and discovered the base. He recruited Quatre who'd been free of missions at the time and wasn't too far away. 

They stashed Wing and Sandrock near the city of Belgorod and hiked through the woodlands along a winding river until they reached the town. They wore camouflage in colors of white and pale gray to blend in with the snowy wooded landscape. Underneath were layers of wool to ward off the freezing temperatures. 

Once they'd reached the base, they took out the two guards standing post, dragging the bodies into a ravine behind the plant. There, they stripped off their camouflage and pulled on the guards' uniforms. Using their confiscated rifles, the pilots infiltrated the complex and planted the bombs they carried in their packs. Upon their escape, they were spotted, and a brief firefight ensued. 

Quatre took out the remaining soldiers in the plant with the bullpup rifle and helped up a wounded Heero who'd been grazed in the thigh. By the time they got outside, they realized the alarms had been tripped and more OZ troops were on the way. The two pilots veered off into the forest in the hopes of losing their pursuers. 

Heero's injured leg was losing blood quickly and Quatre knew he had to get his friend to safety as soon as possible. It was getting dark and they'd need shelter if they hoped to survive the night. They also had to send out a signal to alert the other pilots to their location. Quatre gave the injury a crude dressing that would have to do until they could get to a safe place. They slowly made their way through the wooded terrain until they reached the abandoned remnants of a partially destroyed village. There was an old, dilapidated, but still standing warehouse. The structure's concrete blocks were crumbling in parts and it appeared to have been hit by a bomb at some point, but it would suffice for the night. 

Quatre got Heero inside and carefully sat him in a corner in the innermost part of the warehouse, away from the howling wind. Then he went outside and checked the perimeter of the village to be sure there wasn't anyone watching, or skulking about. He booby trapped every possible entry into the building with trip wire and small explosives and then went back inside to tend to his partner. 

He found Heero right where he'd left him, holding a rag over the profusely bleeding wound. Quatre grabbed his pack and fished out the first aid kit, then stood up to remove his belt. Wrapping the belt around the injured man's thigh, a few inches above the bullet hole, he pulled the leather tight to staunch the flow of blood. Then he pulled a bottle of alcohol out of his bag and poured it over the injury, using a strip of cloth to wipe away any dirt and shrapnel. He fixed up a small pallet with sticks and twigs that had been strewn about and placed his thermal blanket over it. Heero would need to rest and replenish his blood supply. If they were discovered, his chance of getting away from OZ was minimal while in his weakened state. 

Quatre left his friend dozing on the pallet and went outside to find water to drink and wood to build a fire. There was a river nearby and he filled two bottles with fresh water. He then found a hefty armful of fallen tree branches that he hoped would burn and keep them warm.  

He brought the bundle of sticks and bottles of water back to the building, quickly dug a shallow trench in the dirt floor, and arranged the branches into a pile. He groped around in his pack for some matches and tore a random strip of cloth from his uniformed slacks. He dipped one end of the strip into the alcohol and lit it with the match. Then he dropped the burning scrap of fabric onto the pile of sticks and within minutes, a warm fire was crackling away.

Quatre pulled out his pocket knife and held it over the flames, killing any bacteria that might be living on the metal surface. Then he crawled to the sleeping man and woke him. 

"Heero," the blond whispered, careful not to startle the knee-jerk pilot. He really didn't feel like having another gun in his face tonight. "Heero, I need you to wake up for a few minutes so I can cauterize your wound. I got some water, too. You need to stay hydrated."

The Japanese pilot groaned, eyelids cracking open. The dark blue eyes shimmered in the firelight. He mumbled tiredly, "So do you."

Quatre held up two bottles. "I got one for me and one for you. I'll head back down to the river in the morning before the sun comes up to get some more. It's not far. The water is clean. Here." 

He handed one bottle to Heero and helped him sit up. Heero thirstily chugged about half the bottle before setting it aside. Quatre pressed a cloth against his lips and Heero opened his mouth to bite down on it. Then the blond pilot pressed the searing knife blade against the oozing hole. Heero gritted his teeth around the cloth, breathing heavily through his nostrils as his flesh sizzled and smoked.

"Sorry," Quatre mumbled. 

Once the wound was sealed, the skin around it blackened, Quatre pulled the knife away and held it over the fire to sterilize it again. Then he flipped the switch closed and set it aside. He pulled Heero's thermal blanket out of his bag and placed it over him while the injured pilot struggled to get comfortable. Heero shook his head and murmured, "Come here." He held one end of the blanket up indicating Quatre should get under it with him. "You need to stay warm, too." His tone left no room for argument. 

Quatre smiled sheepishly and crawled under the blanket, laying on his side with his back against Heero's chest. Heero wrapped the blanket and his arm around Quatre and settled behind him. His face pressed against the dirty blond hair. They rested in companionable silence for a while.

"Hey, it's Christmas!" Quatre suddenly whispered, looking at his watch. 

"Not the best way to spend it, is it?"

Quatre shrugged as well as he could while lying on his side. "Depends on how you look at it." He was rather enjoying the cuddles, even if it was mostly to keep warm.

"You're not the one with a hole in your leg, though." 

Quatre chuckled. "I guess Duo can't brag about being the only man who shot the great Heero Yuy anymore."

"Now _that_ definitely puts me in the Christmas spirit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to any Siberian natives if I got anything about the region wrong. I tried to be accurate, but I've never actually been there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Prompt 6: Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo makes sure everyone at Preventers is ready for Hanukkah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hanukkah  
> Pairings: Duo/Wufei, if you squint  
> Characters: Duo, Wufei  
> Rating: T

Chang Wufei grumbled tiredly as he shuffled to the coffee pot located in the break room of Preventers Headquarters. Eyes half open under the florescent lighting, he bitched to no one in particular about the outrageous hour Une expected them to report to work. Honestly, did that woman ever  _sleep?_

So distracted by his own groggy woes, he almost missed the fussing braided man a few feet away, singing some strange hymn in an unfamiliar language. Wufei raised an eyebrow. _Is that Yiddish?_

Duo's excitably hopping body suddenly bounced to the side and Wufei spotted a Menorah sitting in the middle of the lunch table, a candle lighting one branch. A blue and white banner showcasing the Star of David was draped across the wall above the kitchenette's sink, between two rows of cabinets.

"Maxwell, what the hell are you doing?"

Duo turned, smiling at the Chinese man. "Oh, good morning, Wufei. It's the first day of Hanukkah." He pointed at the lit candle. "This is a Menorah. You light one ca -" 

Wufei held up a hand. "Yes, I know what Hanukkah is, Maxwell. Aren't you Catholic?"

Duo shrugged. "Meh. You could say I'm agnostic, but whatever."

"Uh huh. So why are you celebrating a Jewish holiday?"

Duo stared at Wufei as if a horn had grown out of his forehead. 

"Why not?"

Wufei stared back then waved his hand and turned away. "Whatever. Suit yourself." 

"Wufei?"

The Chinese man turned back around. "What?" 

Duo raised his arm, holding up a closed fist. "Open your hand."

Wufei eyed him warily. "Why?"

The braided man rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

Reluctantly, Wufei held his hand out, palm up, and watched the erratic man closely for any sign of foul play. 

" _Jeez,_  you're paranoid." Duo shook his head and dropped what looked like a top into Wufei's hand. It was four-sided and made of wood. Each side was hand-painted with blue letters, written in the Hebrew alphabet.

Wufei looked down at his hand, then back up at Duo. His blue eyes sparkled. "It's a Dreidel! Happy Hanukkah, Wufei!" 

Duo turned back to the candelabrum, singing  _Latke'le Latke'le_ at the top of his lungs.

Wufei observed him a moment as Duo danced around the room, prompting cheerful grins and laughter from the other Preventers. His mouth curved up slightly as he watched the man, who seemed to thrive on driving him up the wall, embrace the long sacred customs of another culture as if they were his own. Quietly, so no one could hear, Wufei whispered back. 

"Happy Hanukkah, Maxwell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a safe and happy Hanukkah, my lovely readers! <3


	7. Prompt 7: Wassailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo finally discovers what "Wassailing" means and recruits the Gundam Wing cast to partake in this traditional custom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wassailing  
> Pairings: None  
> Characters: Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Treize, Zechs, Une, Dorothy, the others are there, too, but they're not specifically mentioned  
> Rating: T

" _Here we come a-wassailing among the leaves so green. Here we come a-wand'ring so fair to be seen -_ "

"What the hell does "a-wassailing" even mean?" Duo grumbled, walking alongside Quatre as they strolled through the town of Sanq. The entire kingdom looked as if Santa Claus had barfed all over everything. Twinkle lights were wound around absolutely everything that stood still and even some things that didn't. Pine and holly evergreens hung over every door and window, wrapped around every post, hung from every eave and awning. Men in Santa costumes stood on every corner, ringing bells. Their  _ho-ho-ho_ 's echoing off the buildings. Passersby dropped coins into the little buckets at their feet.

In the center of town was a giant tree, decked to the nines with lights and sparkling ornaments. A Winter Wonderland play area was designated for children, bordered with tall candy canes. Cotton covered the ground in giant mounds, masquerading as snow. Children ran around screaming and shouting excitedly, climbing up on plastic play structures, and flying down big red slides. At one end, another Santa sat in a ridiculously large, golden throne. Little ones were lined up for the opportunity to sit on his knee and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. Women, dressed as elves, ushered them to Santa's lap and then back to their mothers. One passed out lollipops and another operated a camera mounted on a tripod. Parents gathered around snapping pictures of their little Billys and Sallys, coaching them from the sidelines. "Sit still!" "Stop crying!" "Smile!"

Duo, who usually loved this time of year, seemed rather glum lately, so Quatre decided to make an effort to cheer his friend up. He suggested a walk through town to take in the sights.

"Well, it has two meanings actually. In this context, it means to carol. You know, walk around singing Christmas carols."

"So then why the hell don't they just say "caroling"?  _Here we come a-caroling_...has a better ring to it and then people aren't asking what it means all the time."

The blond sighed, exasperated. "I don't know, Duo. I didn't write the song."

"Hmmm. So what's the other meaning?"

"Wassailing also refers to an old English custom of visiting apple orchards and singing to the trees to promote a good harvest."

Duo threw his head back and cackled. "Are you  _serious?_ "

"Duo," Quatre admonished gently. "Yes, I'm serious. It was a very common practice a long time ago. People were much more superstitious back then."

"I guess in that case, "wassailing" sounds better than, "I'm singing to the trees so they give me good apples."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Quatre chuckled.

"How the hell do you know all this crap anyway?"

The blond lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "My tutors were always pumping me full of information. I remember everything I read, so all that stuff, trivial, or not, sticks with me."

Duo's eyes widened. "Wow, really? So you have eidetic memory? That's interesting, but somehow not surprising."

They veered off into a coffee shop and ordered couple of sugary specialty drinks, topped with loads of whipped cream, then found a table by the window to sit and chat.

"Hey, Quat. You think you can help me get everyone together tonight?"

"Yeahhh...why?"

"'Cause you're really good at that sort of thing."

"No, I mean, why do you want to get everyone together?"

There was a glint in Duo's eye, or was it just the lighting? "I have an idea."

* * *

"You'd better have a  _damn_  good reason for this, Maxwell." Wufei was sitting on a corner bench of the park where Duo and Quatre had gathered their friends and acquaintances. He crossed his arms and glared at Treize, who stood ten feet away, glaring right back.

"Well, okay guys," Quatre began cheerfully, clapping his hands. "We're going to do something fun. We're all going to go a-wass - uh, Christmas caroling!" He and Duo grinned like idiots waiting for the group to react with similar enthusiasm.

Silence. Somewhere, a cricket chirped.

"...What?" Une, who appeared to be sleeping on a nearby bench, lifted her head up and glared at them with bleary, baleful eyes. "You woke me up for  _this?_ "

"Oh, c'mon, guys! It'll be fun!" Duo tried.

Zechs sniffed, looking down the long, regal slope of his nose. "I do not see the humor in this."

Quatre tried a different tactic. "Alright, look. I think it's time we all settled our differences. We should be a shining example of burying the hatchet for the sake of peace. What better way than to share the spirit of Christmas with the people of Sanq?"

Treize sneered, "I don't think getting stabbed qualifies as a 'difference'."

Wufei groaned, throwing up his hands. "It was three years ago! Catalonia stabbed Winner! Do you hear  _him_  complaining?"

Dorothy jerked upright, pointing at the blond boy defensively. "Quatre blew up a colony!"

The group dissolved into a senseless free-for-all of hollering and finger-pointing. Duo watched helplessly, his heart plummeting in his chest. Quatre glanced at him apologetically and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Heero, who was silently watching all this, finally snapped. "Everybody, shut the fuck _UP!_ "

Shocked silence settled upon the group.

"We've all done things we're not proud of. Nothing is going to change that and  _none_  of us is better than the other. Now, I don't care what hang-ups any of you are still dwelling on. For the sake of this evening, we're all going to suck it up, and go sing some fucking Christmas carols and we're going to fucking _smile_  and enjoy it. Are we clear?"

Everyone stood around shuffling from foot to foot, wearing identical expressions of awkward. Some nodding and mumbled affirmations followed after a glare from Heero.

"Good, now let's put on our best happy faces and go wassail, or whatever the fuck it's called.  _Move_  it, people!"

An hour later, they stood in the town's square with hundreds of others, singing their hearts out. And oddly enough, they all seemed to be genuinely enjoying it. Most of all, Duo finally seemed to be feeling better. He happily yowled out carol after carol in his gruff off-tune voice. Quatre sent Heero a grateful smile and wrapped an arm around their braided friend.

"Merry Christmas, Duo."


	8. Prompt 8: Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero comes home from work on Christmas Eve to find women's pantyhose hanging from the mantle. He'd been living with Duo for a few years now and he was used to his boyfriend's shenanigans, but this? This was just a whole new level of weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stockings  
> Pairings: Duo/Heero  
> Characters: Duo, Heero  
> Rating: M

Heero stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the mantle in confusion. A pair of women's thigh high's hung from the stocking hangers. Across the reinforced hems at the top of the stockings, their names were written with glue and sprinkled with green and red glitter. He instantly recognized his boyfriend's swooping handwriting.

"Uh...Duo?"

A moment later, the braided man came strolling into the living room, a red pointed hat with a white puff ball at the tip, on top of his head.

"Ah, Hee-chan! Merry Christmas! How was your day?" Duo stepped over to his boyfriend and helped slide his jacket off his shoulders. 

"What is that?"

"Hm? Oh." Duo's eyes followed the Japanese man's pointed finger to the mantle. "Those are stockings."

"Those are women's lingerie."

"Technically, yes, but they're also stockings."

"Duo, why are there women's undergarments in our house?"

"Okay hear me out, I was trying to decorate the house for Christmas before you got home. I looked for stockings at the store, but they were all sold out. Hilde loaned me these."

"Why would Hilde give you pantyhose?"

"She's nice? Look, they've never been worn, so don't worry about that. And besides, this is what people used to do a long time ago before they started marketing the Christmas stockings we see in stores today."

"People hung underwear over their fireplace."

"Well...yeah. Socks anyway. For the same reason we hang stockings. Santa would leave gifts in them."

Heero side-eyed his boyfriend. "Duo, we _have_ socks."

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"

Heero shook his head. "I don't want pantyhose hanging from my mantle."

"Oh, come on, Hee-chan! Look, I even wrote our names on them." Duo walked over to the fireplace and pointed at the glittery epitaphs.

"Somehow that makes this ten times creepier."

Duo rolled his eyes. "You're such a buzzkill." 

Heero turned away. "Whatever. Do what you want, but once "Santa" comes, I want those gone. Burn them, or something, I don't care."

"You got it, babe."

* * *

Christmas morning came and went. The "stockings" were filled with goodies, but once they'd emptied them, Duo made good on his promise and took them down. Heero breathed a sigh of relief. 

After a quiet dinner, Heero sat lounging in an easy chair with a Tolken novel opened on his chest, contentedly dozing. 

"Oh, _Heeeee-chan.._."

Heero jerked out of his snooze and turned his head towards the hallway. The house was dark but the bedroom light was on, casting a glow into the living room. He got up to see what his lover was up to. 

Stepping into the hallway, he stood stock still at the sight of his boyfriend, hair down and completely naked, but for the pair of thigh highs. The black lycra hugged his long, smooth legs as he stood with his hip cocked, eyeing the Japanese boy with a predatory glint. 

"I have one more gift for you, baby." 

 


	9. Prompt 9: Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wufei attends a gathering in the Himalayas to commemorate the lost Long Clan. Treize shows up unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coat  
> Pairings: Wufei/Treize  
> Characters: Wufei, Treize  
> Rating: M
> 
> Authoress shamelessly uses a memorial service prop to write juicy 5x12. Forgive me, fandom, for I have sinned.

Four thousand feet up into the mountains, a few hundred people gathered in memory of what was once the most powerful and prestigious Clan in all of Asia. Very few descendants survived the exile and subsequent genocide of the Clan's people. The few that did gathered together with their families on the Tibetan side of the Himalayas once a year, despite the Chinese Republic's disdain. Others, though not descendants, also attended the memorial service in solidarity. 

Wufei stood, head bowed, remembering the last words his wife had said to him before she was killed. Killed defending their home. Killed protecting _him_. 

_Weak. You're weak. You are not fit for the title of heir because you are not willing to fight for what is yours!_

_"_ You were right, _Nataku_. I wasn't strong enough. I hid behind my shield of pacifism, but in truth, I was frightened. I failed you. I failed everyone." Wufei squeezed his eyes shut. He had not yet earned the right to cry. 

"Still in the habit of talking to yourself, I see?"

The slow, methodical drawl carried along the ice cold wind and wrapped around him like a vice. It seeped through his pores and coated his bones in dread. He turned, slowly, praying to deities he didn't even believe in that the voice was only a figment of his imagination. 

No such luck. The tall, regal figure stood only a few feet away. His majestic aura was as strong as ever, both magnetic, and imposing. The other mourners kept away at a safe distance, but could not take their eyes off him. For his part, Treize Khushrenada paid them no heed. He was here for one person, and one person only. 

The icy blue eyes pierced through Wufei's skin with an intensity that only Treize could achieve and Wufei fought the urge to shuffle his feet and look away. He raised his chin and glared, trying to keep his cool facade in place though he could feel it waver. _Why am I so weak?_

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where to find me?"

An elegant eyebrow raised, mouth quirked. "Are you kidding? I always know where to find you."

A shiver shot up Wufei's spine and spread through his extremities, though it could be blamed on the cold wind whistling through the thin fabric of his Zhiduo. "Do you even hear yourself? Why are you such a creep?"

Treize threw his head back and laughed. A loud, booming guffaw, his deep voice echoing off the snowy mountainside. Wufei looked around nervously. The war may have been over, but that didn't mean there weren't still grudges simmering beneath the surface. Plenty of people on this mountain had good reason to fear and loathe the man standing before him. At the moment, though, they didn't appear to be much of a threat and Treize didn't seem too concerned with any rogue vengeance seekers. 

Wufei openly observed the only man who'd ever been able to reduce him to a pathetic, whimpering mess. The tall, mysterious patrician was notorious for his seduction warfare. He knew how to use the art of passion and desire to lure his prey and he made no bones about it. He was also as cutthroat as a blood-thirsty pirate. He made his victims scream in ecstasy while he bled them dry.

Wufei was duped by him once before, during the war. Treize had roped him in before he'd even realized what was happening. The aristocrat played his body like a finely tuned instrument and before Wufei could figure out his game, Treize was on his knees before him, pulling at the ties that held his loose pants together and engulfing him with a hot, skilled mouth. 

He cursed himself as his veins flooded with yearning and he glared at the man who was now smirking at him as if he knew exactly what Wufei was thinking. He probably did know and that pissed Wufei off even more. Frustratingly, the anger only fueled the heady rush of his blood. He turned away on wobbly legs, trying to act as casual as possible, but likely failing miserably.

"Go away. You're not welcome here."

His ears perked as footsteps crunched in the snow, not away, but towards him. Fabric encased his shoulders, warm from Treize's body heat, as the man took his coat off and wrapped it around the shivering body of his one time lover. 

"No, thank you. I do not need your charity. I know full well your "generosity" always comes with a price."

"Are you ever going to pull that stick out of your ass?"

Wufei sputtered. "How da -"

The former OZ leader grasped his chin in a gloved hand, tipped his head up, and closed his hot wet lips over Wufei's mouth in a searing kiss. The Chinese man's knees buckled as delicious heat surged through his body. Treize's strong arm wrapped around his back and pulled him into a sturdy chest. Wufei inhaled the man's musk and moaned, his mind gone fuzzy with need. His skin broke out in perspiration inside the warm coat.

Treize pulled away and looked down into the black, glassy eyes. He breathed against his lover's mouth. "I don't think you really want me to leave."

"Shut up and kiss me again, you infuriating bastard."


	10. Prompt 10: Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena is feeling blue. Dorothy takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ornaments  
> Pairings: Dorothy/Relena  
> Characters: Dorothy, Relena  
> Rating: T

"Honestly, Miss Relena, would you quit _moping?"_

"I'm not moping!"

"Yes, you are. You're over there mooning over that Gundam Pilot instead of helping me with this stupid tree that you _made_ me get, I might add."

"I didn't make you do anything. I asked and you agreed."

"Because I thought it'd cheer you up and instead of it cheering you up, I'm decorating it myself, and you're sitting in the corner feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not - _ugh!_ I'm sorry, Dorothy. You're right. Okay, let's get this tree decorated."

"At'ta girl."

Relena stood from the Queen Anne sofa and walked over to the box filled with hundreds of glass and crystal Christmas tree ornaments. She carefully picked one out and scouted the tree for an empty spot. She found one near the top and hooked the wire over the branch.

"There...what?"

"That's it?"

Relena tutted and stepped over to the box again, grabbing the lip and dragging it closer. She hooked four more ornaments, two on each middle finger and turned so Dorothy could see.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Dorothy asked, amused, her forked eyebrow raised.

"I - no. I'm being a bitch, aren't I?"

Dorothy sidled closer. "Who says that's a bad thing?"

Relena hesitated. "Well, I - I just..."

"Honey, a bitch is just a lady speaking her mind. Wear it like a badge of honor."

The girl laughed in sheer delight, the sound tinkling through the room.

"Really, Miss Relena. You're too good to be mo - fretting over that hoodlum. You could do so much better."

Relena sighed, knowing where this was going. "Can we not talk about him, please?"

"Of course."

They hung more ornaments in silence before Relena asked, "What about you? Anyone you have your eye on?"

"Mmm. Perhaps..."

"You're not going to tell me?"

The blonde eyed her a moment, then stepped closer. Her hips swayed from side to side in her slinky red dress. Dorothy leaned forward and pressed her painted lips against Relena's ear. "There might a certain someone I have my eye on," she whispered. Her tongue slipped out and danced along the shell of her mistress' ear.

Relena gasped and pulled back, looking scandalous. "Dorothy!" 

Dorothy held her gaze, challenging. "Yes?" 

Relena stepped back, then appeared to think better of it. Without giving it too much thought, she dropped the ornaments into the box, reached out and grabbed the blonde girl's face, pressing their lips together. Dorothy kissed back after her initial surprise wore off. She reached for her mistress and dragged her long red nails along the other girl's sides and down her hips. 

Relena pulled away finally, looking surprised with herself. She licked her lips, deep in thought. Glancing at Dorothy, she asked, "How long have you liked women?" 

The blonde shrugged. "Always? Does it matter?"

Shaking her head, Relena said, "No, it doesn't." She pulled Dorothy close and kissed her again. 

 

 

 


	11. Prompt 11: Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une is being quite the grinchy Grinch during the Preventers' impromptu Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grinch  
> Pairings: None  
> Characters: Lady Une, Duo, nameless Preventers  
> Rating: G

'Twas the day before Christmas and all through the house,

Preventers were scurrying, even the mouse.

The stockings were torn down from the walls without care.

For the wrath of Lady Une would soon be there. 

She strode through the halls

Complaining about the colorful balls.

Is there a party I hear?

There'd better not be one near! 

The garlands came down

From the cubicles with a frown.

And the elves and Santa hats

Shoved under the floor mats.

Is that a cake I see in the break room?

Someone will soon meet their doom! 

For there is no place for a party in here.

Get back to work, get those butts in gear! 

But, Lady Une, it is Christmas!

Don't be silly, we are running a business.

Now, put those ridiculous things away,

For this is not the time to play.

Agent Maxwell asked, Must you be such a Grinch?

And Lady Une answered with a mighty nasty pinch.

I will not stand for such insubordination! 

But, Lady Une, look at our creation.

She looked and she looked,

And she sputtered and she shook.

For it was a gift, a card to be exact.

Because the Preventers had made a pact,

To do something nice for their leader

And what better way than a homemade Christmas greeter? 

Suddenly Une's grinchy grinch heart

Gave her a rather painful start

Had they made this just for her?

To make her cold heart stir?

She took the card and held it close,

And just for today, she felt the dose

Of the love her Preventers gave on that day.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, beautiful readers! All the love!


	12. Prompt 12: Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trowa has never received a Christmas gift. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gift  
> Pairings: Trowa/Quatre  
> Characters: Trowa, Quatre, Catherine  
> Rating: T

Trowa was exhausted after his thirteenth performance of the week. He loped to his trailer after saying goodnight to Catherine and the ring master, making sure to slide his hand along the lions' cages, promising them a special treat in the morning.

The door of the trailer was ajar and light spilled through the crack. He steeled himself for a fight and yanked the door open. He jumped up the three stairs in a single leap, landing on the carpeted floor of the living room in a crouch, dukes raised.

"Oh, hi Trowa! Merry Christmas!"

Trowa straightened, surprised. "Quatre? What are you doing here?"

The blond was in the process of decorating a small pine tree he must have picked up on his way over. He stood with a box of ornaments in his hand, looking pretty and petite in his suit tails. The tie and top three buttons of his collar undone, jacket slung over the back of a chair. He grinned at Trowa with sparkling white teeth.

"What does it look like? I'm decorating your trailer."

"Why?"

Quatre gave him a look. "Are you always this dense?"

"Yes, he is," called Catherine as she waltzed past the still open trailer door. Trowa reached out and closed it. "I thought you were working."

"I was. Now, I'm here."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

Now Trowa gave him the look. "Why are you decorating a tree in my trailer?"

The little blond shrugged. "It's Christmas. I was lonely. I missed you. Simple."

Trowa's eyes narrowed. "You were lonely. Aren't you surrounded by Maguanacs at all times?"

Quatre clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, making a _tsk_ sound. "That's the other problem." He pulled an ornament out of the box, but just held it. He looked up at Trowa. "I just wanted to see you. Is that wrong?"

Trowa shook his head, stepping further into the living room. He took the ornament from Quatre's hand. "No." He hung it on an empty branch and looked at the blond. "I missed you, too."

Quatre beamed, his eyes lighting up like the Christmas tree. He held up the box for Trowa to take another ornament and together they hung the rest up in comfortable silence. 

Afterwards, Trowa wandered into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Love some!" Quatre stepped over to the couch and kicked his loafers off. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the blond curls, and blew out a sigh that puffed his cheeks. Trowa peeked into the room from his place at the stove. "Long day?"

"Long year. But, that's neither here, nor there." 

Trowa walked in with two mugs of tea and set them down on the coffee table. He plopped down beside the blond. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here." Quatre reached down into the bag he'd brought and pulled out a package wrapped in bright red paper.

"What's this?"

"A gift."

Trowa just stared at him. "You didn't have to do that."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Trowa, you're my best friend. I wanted to get you something and when I saw this, I knew it was perfect."

The brunette reached out hesitantly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"Are you kidding? Just being here is the perfect gift for me." Trowa gave him an odd look. "I'm serious! Now, open it."

Trowa tore the paper away and stared at the wooden lion in his hand, astonished. "Quatre, this -" He looked it over, turning it round and round in his hands. The workmanship was exquisite, every intricate detail carved by loving hands. "Quatre, I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" Quatre watched the brunette's expression closely.

He was stunned, his eyes fascinated. "It's - it's beautiful. Really, Quatre, this is too much."

"Don't be silly! I watched the artist carve this and I knew it was perfect for you. Look on the bottom."

Trowa turned it over and looked at the underside. Engraved on the bottom of the base, it read, _'Merry Christmas, Trowa. Love, Quatre'._

Quatre was shocked when Trowa looked up. There were tears in the brunette's green eyes. Quatre's heart instantly plummeted into his stomach. "Oh, Trowa! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you -"

"No, no," he sniffled. "You didn't. I'm just - overwhelmed. I've - I've never received a gift before."

Tears crested the blond's eyes and slid down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I would hope your first gift was something that might make you happy. If it's not -"

Trowa set the statue down on the table and cupped his palms around Quatre's cheeks. He pulled the little blond in and pressed a kiss to the trembling lips. Then, he leaned back and smiled into tropical eyes. "It's a wonderful gift, but it's not the best one I've received."

Quatre's eyes widened. "What's the best one?"

Trowa kissed him again. "You are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! *gives self insulin shot*


	13. Prompt 13: Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilde celebrates her Celtic origins with the Pagan festival, Saturnalia, the rebirth of the Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yule  
> Pairings: Duo/Hilde  
> Characters: Duo, Hilde  
> Rating: M

_Cold and dark, this time of year,_  
_the earth lies dormant, awaiting the return_  
_of the sun, and with it, life._  
_Far beneath the frozen surface,_  
_a heartbeat waits,_  
_until the moment is right,_  
_to spring._

Duo reverently watched his wife recite the Yule prayer as she knelt before her alter. She placed her offerings across the cloth-covered surface and lit the golden candles. The low light from the Yule log, which would burn through the Sabbat, cast a yellowish glow onto Hilde's white robes. Her feet were bare, a testament to Mother Earth, and a wreath of holly crowned her black hair. 

She was beautiful, her eyes closed, at peace, as she whispered her Pagan prayers, welcoming the rebirth of the sun, and the start of life anew. Soon, they would feast and feast well, as long as the Yule log burned, and make love by the firelight. They would run outside, barefoot, in the snow, and dance and pray before going back inside and warming their bodies with more lovemaking and another feast. 

Duo absolutely loved this time of year. The solstices were a time of indulgence, true, but it was when he got to see his wife in her most natural state. Relaxed, happy, at one with Nature. She cooked as if it were their last meal, she made love like a goddess. Her skin kissed gold by the orange-licked flames. Her dark eyes glimmered, pupils full. Her lips stained red from the wine and swollen from their kisses. 

He watched his wife rise from the alter, gracefully, and walk towards him. The robes opened, her white gown beneath low-cut. The beveled knot of her necklace rested between her supple breasts, hips swaying seductively. Duo's manhood woke from its dormancy, swelling, and throbbing for her attention. She stood over him, silent, knowing. Her eyes shimmered and she knelt again, her breasts brushing against his knees and his hands ached to touch, fondle. 

Hilde gave a minute shake of her head. _Not yet, love_ , her eyes said. _Soon_. Her hands reached up and grasped his knees, separating his legs. They slid, gently, up his inner thighs, and brushed over his crotch. Deft fingers popped the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. She reached in and pulled him out. Duo's head tipped back with exquisite agony as her head lowered over him and swallowed him down. 

A short time later, he laid her out on the rug before the fire, and returned the favor. The skin of her thighs warmed by the flames, her hands clutching his head as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy. He slid up her body and entered her swiftly. She responded with eager acquiescence, wrapping her legs around him, her black fingernails raking up his bare back.

Afterwards, they lay together on the rug and watched the snow fall outside. For now, they would rest. Then pray and eat. And the cycle would begin again. Duo brushed his fingers up and down his wife's back, gave thanks, not for the first time, for being given the chance to start his own life anew. For every chance to celebrate, for every Solstice to come. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prayer at the beginning of this story was found here: http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/yuleprayers/qt/EarthPrayerYule.htm


	14. Prompt 14: Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero and Duo are undercover...as Santa and his elf. Heero just doesn't know why he has to be the elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elf  
> Pairings: Duo/Heero  
> Characters: Duo, Heero  
> Rating: T

Heero glanced at himself in the full length mirror and sincerely wished he hadn't. He looked utterly ridiculous. He glared at the pointy green hat on his head. There was a bell at the tip and it jingled every time he moved. The outfit was a one-piece bodysuit made of green felt and the tights, did he _really_ have to wear tights? They were red and white striped. On his feet were little black booties. More bells tinkled on the tapered toes. 

He sneered at his reflection. "Omae o korosu."

He adjusted his costume, turning this way and that. He could hear Duo outside the dressing room of the costume shop _ho-ho-ho_ 'ing at the other patrons. He was actually pretty good, Heero acknowledged grudgingly. He certainly couldn't do that. Creepy cackle? That he could do, but the deep belly laugh Duo was pulling off, Heero just couldn't manage. 

Their mission was to infiltrate an exclusive Christmas party. The gala was being hosted by The Romefeller Foundation and all the muckity-mucks would be in attendance. Among those, the leaders of the OZ and White Fang war factions, as well as the head of The Barton Foundation. Classified information would no doubt pass hands and Heero and Duo's job was to gather intelligence. 

"Hey, Heero. You die in there, or what?" Duo's voice hissed through the door. 

"I'm not coming out."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Not for you. I'm not coming out."

"Heero, you have to. Remember the mission?"

Heero cursed. Duo just had to hit below the belt. His hand reached out and grasped the door handle. He took a deep breath and prepared for the onslaught of laughter that was sure to follow his exit from the safety of the dressing room. Then, he turned the handle, opened the door, and stepped out, eyes challenging Duo to make something of it. 

Duo took one look at the Japanese soldier and lost it. All pretense of composure flew out the window. _Oh, this is precious!_ The glare made it even better. Duo whooped with laughter and doubled over, holding a hand over his fake belly. Heero entertained himself with homicidal thoughts while he waited for Duo to collect himself. Duo cleared his throat and straightened, making a visible attempt to control his mirth. He lasted three seconds then threw his head back, howling loud enough to draw stares from the other shoppers and a few store employees. 

Heero crossed his arms and sulked. "Are you finished?"

Duo wiped his eyes with the end of his braid and sniffled. "Yeah...yeah, I think so." But he lost it again, though it was a little quieter this time. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he wheezed. 

"You don't look much better, you know."

He really didn't. Duo looked almost as absurd with the white wig on his head and beard covering half his face. His long braid stuck out between the two hair pieces. Underneath the ridiculously large red velvet coat and pants, a giant plastic belly was strapped over his torso. Little bells were sewn onto the white puff ball at the end of his hat. 

Duo stood up straight. He placed a hand on each side of the big belly. "What are you talking about? I was made to wear this." He turned his head and puffed his chest out. 

Heero huffed, defeated. "Alright, let's get this over with."

They walked out of the store side by side after paying for their costumes, drawing even more stares. Heero grumbled as he trudged along the sidewalk. Duo was in full character, waving to passersby, chortling with jolly good cheer.

"We'd better get some good intel out of this."

"Relax, Hee-chan. When the party's over, I'll let you sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas."

"Shut up."

 


	15. Prompt 15: Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre writes a letter to Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Letter  
> Pairings: None  
> Characters: Quatre  
> Rating: G

Dear Santa,

I realize I'm probably a little old to be writing to you, but from what I've always heard, you strive to bring cheer to people of all ages, and so here I am.

I just wanted to tell you that my Christmas wish isn't exactly for me. It's for these four guys who mean the world to me. I'm sure you already know who they are. These guys are the best friends I've ever had. They have suffered so terribly in their young lives, and I wonder. I wonder if you could possibly help me make their Christmases a happy one.

My dear friend, Heero, he always seems so lonely. He tries to hide it, tries to act cold and uncaring, but the truth is, he cares so very much. He cares about the people he loves, cares about people he doesn't even know. He doesn't think his life is worth anything and no one can seem to convince him that's not true. He's one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. He's been brainwashed since he was a child to believe he is useless without a mission. That unless he has someone to protect, there is no point in living. Maybe, just this once, someone can protect him and make him feel safe. This Christmas, can you help Heero realize how valuable he is, especially to the people who love him?

Duo, he's the friendliest person I've ever met. He goes out of his way to make everyone feel at home. It breaks my heart that he's lost so many people. He believes his presence brings death and suffering, but I know that's not true. He can make anyone smile, make anyone laugh. He pretends to be happy, but he hurts, deep inside. I can feel it and it saddens me to see someone like him, someone who loves so openly, in such pain. I think he's afraid to get close to people because he thinks he'll lose them, but at the same time, he can't stay away. His friends are so important to him. This Christmas, can you make sure he's surrounded by the people he loves? Can you give him the security he so desperately needs? That he deserves?

Wufei, oh my. My friend, Wufei, is such an enigma. He's angry much of the time and I can see how a lot of people might think he's not a good person, but nothing could be further from the truth. The people who know him best, we know what an amazing man he really is. He hides behind his anger because he's terrified of being weak. He feels like he's a failure. It wears him down, exhausts him. He cares so much about what's right. He's lost everything that's ever mattered to him. His home, his people, his wife. This Christmas, can you make sure he has a warm home and someone to share it with? Someone who can love and appreciate him for the amazing person he is?

Finally, Trowa. He's the first real friend I ever had and he's my best friend. Like Heero, he never thought his life was of any value. He believed he was only useful as a tool for the war. He kept me at arm's length for a long time, but I never gave up on him. It hasn't been easy, but I think he's coming around to realizing that he is worth so much more. That there are people who would miss him terribly if he weren't around. I hope he realizes it anyway. He's the most important person in my life and I'd do anything for him. Please, this Christmas, can you make sure Trowa feels safe and loved? Can you help him realize what an incredibly special person he is?

For me, well, this is my Christmas wish. For it is what I want most in the world. To see my friends smile. True, genuine smiles. To be warm and fed and loved. To know that they are worth so much more than they ever believed. That they can finally find true peace and happiness within themselves. To find their places in the world. To feel like they belong. It is my hope that they can feel this way, not only on Christmas day, but for every day of their lives, no matter what paths they choose.

Thank you, Santa.

Have a very Merry Christmas.

Sincerely,

Quatre Raberba Winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, so please forgive me if this is terrible.


	16. Prompt 16: Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena buys matching PJ's for her and Heero to wear on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pajamas  
> Pairings: Heero/Relena  
> Characters: Heero, Relena  
> Rating: G

Relena launched herself over the back of the sofa, plopping down beside Heero, startling him out of his concentration. He jumped instinctively, fingers fumbling on the laptop keyboard as the springs beneath him bounced. He shook himself out of the adrenaline jolt, mentally willing his jangled nerves to settle. _The war is over. It's just your girlfriend. Relax._ Relena, for her part, didn't notice the mental pep talk, and dropped a box wrapped with candy cane paper into the boy's lap.

Heero looked up, surprised. "What's this?"

She tucked her legs beneath her. "A gift, silly!"

He stared at the girl perched on the sofa beside him, taking notice of her change in attire. Relena had donned a thick fleece pajama set. The plush fabric was navy blue, printed with little Christmas trees. The shirt had a small collar and buttoned down the front. Relena's hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her feet tucked into fuzzy pink slippers. She looked ready for a slumber party. 

Heero picked up the package in one hand and set the laptop down on the coffee table with the other. "I thought we were supposed to wait until Christmas morning."

"We are, but when I was growing up, my parents always let us have one gift on Christmas Eve." She gestured to her pajamas. "This was mine."

"Who gave you those?"

"I did." 

Heero gave her a dubious look. "Isn't that against the rules, or something?"

Relena tipped her head back, laughing. "No! There are no rules for this sort of thing. Besides, you didn't know about this tradition of mine, so I had to get my own Eve gift."

"You could have told me."

"You'll know after tonight. It's our first Christmas together, so I wanted to surprise you. Come on now, open it."

Heero tore the paper, revealing a white rectangular box. He pulled the top off, then parted the tissue paper. He glanced at Relena, eyebrows raised.

"See? Now we can match!" 

Heero looked back down into the box. An identical set of pajamas were folded inside. He reached down and grasped the shirt, picking it up to get a better look. 

"On Christmas Eve, we all got matching Christmas pajamas that we would wear that night. It was just a little thing we did and it was a tradition I always wanted to continue. Even when my parents were gone, I always got myself a new pair every Christmas Eve. Now, I get to share that with you." Relena watched his expression, suddenly worried. "Is that - I mean...I don't know. I guess you probably think it's stupid -"

Heero placed his hand on the side of her face, thumb stroking a soft cheekbone. He pulled her close and kissed her uncertainty away. Looking into her eyes, he explained, "I'm not in the habit of this sort of thing and I'll admit, I'm not accustomed to wearing garments like this, but -" He looked down at the pajamas, then back up, a reassuring smile ghosted across his lips. "I definitely think it's something I can get used to."

Relena's face lit up and she pressed another kiss to his mouth. Heero left the room to change while Relena waited patiently. Several minutes of silence went by, not even a curse from the bathroom, and Relena began to fret that she'd scared him off. _Maybe he jumped out the window?_ Then the door of the bathroom cracked open and Heero peeked out, looking embarrassed. She could see the blush on his cheeks even in the low lighting. 

"Well? Come on. Let's get a look at you."

The door opened all the way and Heero shuffled out, awkward, pulling on the the shirt self-consciously. "I probably look ridiculous."

On the contrary, he looked absolutely adorable, if Relena did say so herself. "Don't be silly! You look fantastic. C'mere." She patted the spot next to her as a servant walked in. A silver tray in her hand, two steaming mugs on top. Heero watched the woman closely for any sign of ridicule, but she merely placed the tray down on the coffee table, raised an eyebrow in his direction, and walked away. 

"Come on. Don't be so paranoid." He stepped over to the excited girl and sank down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Well, like I said, it'll take some getting used to."

"That's okay...You know, if you're really uncomfortable, you don't have to wear it."

Heero considered the offer, but shook his head. "No. I can do this. For you."

Relena tilted her head up and smiled at him, her cheeks flushed, flattered. "Merry Christmas, Heero."

"Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cheesy fluff. I'm sorry. I'd like to blame the cold medicine, but alas, I wrote the draft for this before I got sick. :P


	17. Prompt 17: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gundam pilots as snowmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow  
> Pairings: Trowa/Quatre  
> Characters: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei  
> Rating: T

Wufei cursed as a snowball hit the back of his head. It stuck and left an uneven lump next to the tied back hair of his ponytail. He spun on his round, snowy base and pointed a twigged finger at the cackling snowman a few feet away. “Stop it, Maxwell. I refuse to be involved in your cannibalistic ways.”

The braided snowman abruptly stopped laughing, looking confused. His rounded head tipped on its axis. “But doesn’t cannibalism mean we eat our own?”

Nearby, a tall, slender snowman with long brown bangs, paused from his work of helping a smaller blond snowman reattach his arm. “Technically, yes.”

Wufei rolled his coal-black eyes. “Whatever. Now I’ve got a lump in the back of my head and I can’t get my stupid arm back there to get it off.” The skinny, wooded apendage flailed around, trying to reach the embedded snowball, the two “fingers” on the end trying to grasp it, but failing. His arm dropped and he sighed, defeated. “This sucks.” 

“What sucks, Fei-Ray?” Wufei glared at the nickname. 

“This!” He waved his stick arms about. “All of this. Being made of snow. Every year a bunch of kids put us together and every year, they get more half-assed about it. Then, we melt until the snow comes back.”

Heero came swishing by, his legless base rolling and twisting to get himself around. “At least you have a nose this year,” he griped at Wufei. Indeed, Heero’s snowy face was lacking in the key facial feature. As a result, his voice was even more nasal than usual.

"At least you don't have a half-rotted carrot sticking out the middle of your face," Wufei shot back.

"Yeah, well, at least a dog didn't run off with your arm and chew it all up," the little blond piped up as the taller snowman finally managed to wedge said arm back onto his body. 

The braided snowman cracked up. "That was freakin' hilarious, Quat. It was even funnier watching Tro try to chase him down and get it back." 

Quatre's blue button eyes somehow managed to glare. "Shut up, Duo."

Duo laughed even harder, slapping his three stick fingers against his base, snapping one off. He raised his hand, staring at the broken digit, and screamed in horror.

Wufei smirked. "Serves you right."

"Damn it. Now, I gotta find another damn arm. I hate having only two fingers," the braided snowman grumbled.

"Good luck with that." Wufei had been trying to find better sticks for ages. Even with so many trees around, it was difficult. 

The sound of children's voices echoed off the landscape. Quatre's head spun in a full circle. "We've got company."

"Shit," Heero muttered. "Everyone act natural."

They froze in place as the kids rounded the top of the hill, sliding down on sleds, screeching excitedly. They reached the bottom, two of them rolling off into a snow drift. One kid stood up, pointing at the group of snowmen. "Hey, look!"

The others picked their sleds up and ran over, looking them up and down. 

"Why do they have hair?" One little girl asked. She was freckle-faced, pig tails sticking out from beneath her knit cap.

An older boy scoffed, "Because someone put wigs on them, stupid."

The girl wiped her nose with a mittened hand. "They look funny."

"They look stupid," the older boy said. He wrapped a gloved hand around Wufei's carrot nose and yanked it out. "Ew! This thing's all gross." He threw it into a snowbank. 

"They don't look stupid," another girl said. "I like this one." She tugged on the end of the snowman's braid. 

"Why's he standing like that?" A short, stocky boy asked.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's funny." She picked up her sled. "C'mon, we gotta go."

The freckled girl looked at them sadly. "They look cold."

"Of course they're cold, idiot. They're snowmen!" The older boy kicked the small blond one in the side, leaving a small dent. 

"Quit being mean to her," the other girl scolded. The kids turned and headed back up the hill, arguing. The freckled girl lagged behind. She looked at the blond snowman apologetically. Bending down, she grabbed a handful of snow and packed it against the hole left by the boy's boot, smoothing it out with her hand. She pulled her red scarf off and wrapped it around the little snowman's neck, then stood back to admire her work. 

"C'mon, Krissy! Mom's waiting!" The other girl called from the top of the hill. 

"Coming!" The freckled girl called back. She grabbed her sled by the rope and trudged back up the hill, disappearing over the top. 

After a few minutes, the snowmen moved again. Heero did a double take when he spotted Duo with one stick arm braced on his hip, the other bent behind his head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? You said "act natural"."

"Ow," Quatre moaned. He was rubbing the spot where the brat kicked him.

Trowa shuffled over, twigged hands reaching for the blond. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah, just hurts a little."

Trowa looked pissed. His coal mouth turned down, green button eyes glared at the top of the hill. "I wanted to kill that kid. I still want to kill him."

Quatre sighed, "You can't, Trowa. You know that. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Stupid little shit...where is it?" Wufei was frantically digging through the snowbank, his voice had taken on a decidedly nasal tone. "Aha!" He straightened, holding the carrot in the air triumphantly. He brushed the snow off of it and stuck it back onto his face. 

"I thought you said it was nasty and rotten," Heero reminded him.

"Yeah, well, it's better than nothing." He twisted the carrot until it was secured. Huffing, he propped his twiggy fingers on his hips. "See? I told you this sucks."

 


	18. Prompt 18: Banned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Treize bans Christmas in a little European town. Five young villagers take matters into their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Banned  
> Pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Treize/Une  
> Characters: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Treize, Une, Zechs, Quinze  
> Rating: T

The doors to the last of the Christmas shops were bolted closed. Large sheets of metal screwed into the door and window jams. Soldiers sprayed giant X's over the panels with cans of black spray paint. Garlands, wreaths, Santas, giant plastic candy canes, and big red bows alike were carted away to the town square to be incinerated. 

The townspeople gathered around to watch the dismantling of Christmas and the burning of their decorations. Christmas was banned, as decreed by King Treize, ruler of the land, and his Queen, the majestic, but icy cold Lady Une.

Near the center of the crowd, surrounded by their fellow villagers, five boys watched solemnly as icons representing the cheerful holiday were scorched to blackened husks. The general of King Treize's army, Zechs Merquise, stood on a steep dias. He was covered from head to toe in shiny armor, overseeing the pillage. His face was not visible. Only eyes, the color of ice on a sunny day, stared into the crowd. His steely gaze warning away any dissension. Beside him, a lumpy old man wearing similar armor, read from a scroll. His voice like a bullhorn, as he relayed the wishes of the King and his Queen. 

Admiral Quinze bellowed over the top of the long scroll as he read off the list of items that were banned from the town. "As decreed by King Treize, the holiday known as Christmas, is hereby banned, now, and forevermore. Any such villagers and townsfolk who dare to defy these orders will be court marshaled, tried, and hung in the town square, by order of the King. Items that are forbidden within municipal limits include the use of evergreens such as wreaths, garlands, holly, mistletoe, and trees of pine. Any items depicting the fictional image of Santa Claus, or of any of his elves, or reindeer. In addition, there will be no use of red bows -"

"Man, what a pisser," a young villager known as Duo Maxwell grumbled. He stood with his elbow resting on the shoulder of another young boy named Heero. Duo listened to the Admiral's rambling, twirling the end of his long braid and occasionally rolling his eyes, scoffing.

"Careful, Duo. Someone might hear you," whispered a little blond who went by the name of Quatre. A taller young man with brown hair stood behind him with his arms draped over the smaller boy. Trowa, as he was called, was watching the grizzly old man and his general with narrowed green eyes.

" _Psssh._ Like I care," Duo muttered.

"You will care when they haul you up on that platform with a noose around your neck," another boy said. His hair was long and black, tied back in a ponytail. 

"No one is going to be hauling anyone anywhere," hissed Heero. He wrapped an arm around Duo. "We're going to put a stop to this."

The black haired boy sputtered, " _How?_ What could we possibly do?"

"I don't know, Wufei, but we'd better think of something. Do you want to live like this?"

Duo rested his chin on his fist, thinking. "I know. We'll dress Quat up like an elf and send him to the palace. He'll cute his way into the King and Queen's heart."

"We'll do no such thing," snapped Trowa, tightening his arms around the blond who was busy glaring daggers at Duo.

The braided boy threw up his hands. "Well, I'm all out of ideas."

"There's only one thing we can do," said Heero. His voice dropped to an ominous timbre. "We'll have to kill them all." He turned to his friends who were all staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "What? Too much?"

"Guys," Quatre said. "I think there's a way we can accomplish our goals without bloodshed." He cut Duo off when the braided boy opened his mouth, "Or, dressing up like elves, or any other ridiculous creature."

* * *

 

King Treize and Queen Une were disturbed from their precious throne time by a hysterical servant who ran into the room, huffing and puffing in a panic. 

"Your Highness, you must come quick! It's absolutely terrible!"

Intrigued, the king leaned forward, propping a dainty elbow on his knee. "Terrible, you say?"

Queen Une steepled her fingers, "Excellent."

The servant led them to the grand ballroom of the palace. Both king and queen stopped abruptly at the threshold, gaping in shock.

"No," the queen hissed.

"It can't be," gasped the king. He swooned, leaning against Une, hoping she'd catch him before he fell. She didn't. The king spilled onto the marble floor in an ungainly sprawl. 

The ballroom was decorated from floor to ceiling with Christmas greens, lights, bows, and a vast assortment of plastic Santa's, gingerbread men, lollipops, candy canes, and elves. Cheerful, tinkling music was coming from somewhere within the hoard. Fluffy fake snow covered the floors. There was so much glitter, it would take decades to clean it all. There were five giant Christmas trees scattered throughout the room. Not an inch of space was spared of tacky festoons. In the middle of the garish display, hanging from the giant chandelier, was the king's top general, Zechs Merquise, and his right hand man, Quinze. They were bound and gagged with a giant red bow, squirming helplessly. 

Une clutched her pearls in dread. She glared down at her vapid husband. "See? What did I tell you? What did I say? No good would come from this stupid law of yours and look what happened. I was right, just like I always am." She kicked him with a dangerously pointed shoe. 

She marched into the ballroom, whipping out a semi-automatic handgun. She pointed it towards Zechs and Quinze who looked at her with desperate eyes. They shook their heads, mumbling behind their gags. Une pulled the trigger and the ribbon broke, dropping both men onto the floor. They got up awkwardly, embarrassed. They brushed themselves off and removed their gags.

"I want this cleaned up, boys. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my Queen."

She turned and pointed at the king who was pretending to be unconscious. "You, too. You're not fooling me. Get up and help these two simpletons clean this mess. And repeal that ridiculous law! Maybe next time you'll actually listen to me."

The king sat up, looking sheepish. "Yes, dear."

The Queen turned sharply on her heel and strode off down the hallway towards her personal suite, ready for a hot bubble bath, and a glass of expensive champagne. She stopped at her husband's quarters to swipe his rose-scented bubbles and retired to her rooms for the night.

In the morning, Christmas was reinstated. The peasants rejoiced. 

 

 

 


	19. Prompt 19: Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Quatre get into a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candy  
> Pairings: Heero/Duo  
> Characters: Duo, Quatre  
> Rating: T

Duo set up the last of the explosives and checked the detonator. Everything was five by five. Awesome. He stood, smugly dropping the hard drives, crammed with stolen intelligence, into his backpack. He dropped the detonator into his pocket and gently nudged the bomb under a desk with his boot. All was good to go here. He grabbed the walkie talkie that was hooked on his belt, bringing it up to his face, opening the channel.

"Zero Four. We're all good here. What's your status?" 

Static. Duo tried again. "Zero Four, do you read me?" 

More static. Cursing, Duo tried a third time. "Zero Four! Com -"

A loud hissing sound whistled through the speaker, then Quatre's voice, "Zero Four here, can you gi - "

"Come back? Zero Four, come back."

Quatre was speaking, but Duo couldn't make it out through the horrible connection. "Zero Four, repeat! I did not read you. Repeat, I did not read you." The braided pilot stuck the walkie talkie to his ear and waited. Quatre's voice came through, a little clearer, but still undiscernable. "Come again, Zero Four?"

The blond pilot's voice was louder this time, but it didn't come through the walkie talkie. It echoed off the steel walls of the base, followed by gunshots and the drone of pounding foot steps. Quatre appeared around the corner, running towards Duo.

"I said, _run!_ " He grabbed Duo by the shirt as he flew by and together they ran though the winding hallways, OZ soldiers hot on their heels. They reached the exit and Duo shot the lock panels. The heavy metal door lifted and they dropped to the floor just as a hail of bullets sailed though the air above their heads. The skidded through the doorway and Quatre jumped up, slamming himself against the switch. 

"Lock the door!" Quatre yelled as it closed.

"I can't! I shot the lock."

The blonde cursed, "They're coming! We have to seal the exit."

"How?"

The door shook and vibrated as the OZ soldiers pounded on it. Quatre stood silent a moment, thinking.

"You still have those candy canes?"

Duo glanced at him sideways. "Yeah...?"

"Give 'em to me."

Duo clutched his bag to his chest protectively. "Why?"

"We're going to use them to seal the door."

"No way! Heero gave me these!"

"I think Heero would be much happier having you back alive. C'mon now, the candy canes!" Quatre wagged his fingers in a "come" gesture.

The banging on the other side increased. Fingers appeared beneath the bottom of the door. They were bypassing the locks, trying to lift it manually.

"Hurry up, they're going to get though!"

"Okay! Okay, here." Duo handed the bag over.

Quatre shot the wiggling fingers out from under the door, then fished out the candy canes and lined them on the floor along the seam. He waved his hand, "Blow torch!"

Duo lit the torch and knelt down, melting the candy into a sticky goo. It seeped into the seam as the door wiggled and shook. The candy cooled and set, sticking the bottom of the door to the metal floor. Quatre held the bag open and Duo dropped the torch in. He zipped it closed and stood up, slinging the bag over his back. "Let's go."

They ran to the transport station, aka: the parking lot. Duo smashed the window of the nearest vehicle, tripped the locks, and disabled the alarm. The two pilots jumped in. Duo hot wired the car, and they sped away from the base at breakneck speed. 

Once they were at a safe distance, Duo glanced at Quatre, impressed. "That was a kickass idea. I never would have thought of that." 

The blond took the detonator from Duo's hand, turned, and pressed the button. The explosion shook the car. Dust, rock, and glass smacked against the vehicle. He shrugged, grinning. "All in a day's work."

"Heero's gonna kill us."

"We'll just buy another box. He'll never know the difference."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's not actually possible to seal metal doors with melted candy. Humor me. :D


	20. Prompt 20: Christmasgram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy buys Christmas gifts for her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmasgram  
> Pairings: Trowa/Quatre, Heero/Relena  
> Characters: Dorothy, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Relena  
> Rating: M, not sure if it's actually T, or M, so I rated it M, just to be safe

Dorothy Catalonia returned home after a long, harrowing day of bossing people around. It was a tough job, but hey, someone had to do it. She dropped her Gucci purse onto the chair by the door, kicking off her heels. She stepped over to her bar in pantyhosed feet and fixed herself a strong Manhattan. Dropping two olives into the glass, she walked to the kitchen with her cocktail and pushed the play button on her answering machine. She skimmed through the stack of mail on the counter while the tape whirred. 

*beep* _"Yes, uh...Ms. Catalonia, while I appreciate the gesture of a holiday gift, I do not appreciate receiving a bottle of Astroglide with a card that reads, "To make pulling the stick out of your ass a little easier." Adding Merry Christmas on the end of it doesn't make it any better. In the future, I'd ask that you refrain from sending me a gift altogether. Thank you."_

Dorothy smirked as Chang Wufei ended the message, leaning over the counter with her chin on her hand.

*beep* _"Well, Dorothy, I hope you're proud of yourself. A sex swing? Really? You know, when you said you wanted to get Quatre and I a "couple's" gift, I didn't think it would be quite so...skeezy. Then again, we're talking about you, so I really shouldn't be all that surprised."_ A sigh, exasperated. _"Anyway, now I have to try to find a way to convince Quat to come out of his room. Thanks a lot."_

Dorothy gave a slight bow in self-congratulation and smugly sipped her drink. 

*beep* _"Honestly, Dorothy! I expected better from you! I cannot believe you got Heero a blow up doll! And the card? "Maybe you'll actually get some now"? I'll have you know I am not a prude. Heero is actually quite happy in the bedroom if I do say - wait. You did this just so I would call you and admit - God damn it, Dorothy!"_  

Dorothy nodded. _Yep, you got me._

*beep* _"Hey, D. Thanks for the handcuffs. I owe you one."_   Dorothy shuddered, not even wanting to know. 

*beep* _"Dorothy, this is Heero. Just wanted to say thanks...for the gift. Just - just don't tell Relena I thanked you. She's pretty pissed."_ Dorothy stared at the answering machine. "Ew."

*beep* _"Dorothy, this is Quat. Trowa thinks I'm hiding in here because I'm embarrassed. I don't have much time because he's trying to pick the lock. Okay, fine. I'll admit you're good. But I do have one more ace up my sleeve. Merry Christmas, Dorothy. I hope you're presentable."_  

Dorothy paused, her glass against her lips, confused by Quatre's message. A sharp knock had her jumping out of her skin. Cautiously, she walked to the door, peeking through the peephole. Her hackles rose when she realized whoever it was had their hand over it.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"Christmasgram," said a gruff voice.

"Christmasgram, the hell?" She unhooked the lock and swung the door open. Duo Maxwell stood on the other side, grinning like the Cheshire cat, clad in only a pair of tight, red, sequined briefs, a green feather boa, and a Santa hat. He twirled the handcuffs she'd sent him on one finger and held a boombox with the other. Dorothy was frozen, stunned, mouth agape.

"Oh no, he didn't." She shook her head in denial. That little blond shit wasn't _that_ devious, was he?

Duo nodded. "Oh yes, he did." Duo bent down and hit play on the boombox. Ear shattering techno music blasted out of the speakers, echoing off the walls of the apartment building and Dorothy watched in horror as Duo began dancing. He thrust his hips and wiggled his ass, gyrating against her. Down the hall, apartment doors were opening and Dorothy wanted to crawl into a hole and die as her neighbors stuck their heads out, a few pulling out their cell phones. 

Dorothy clenched her teeth. "Okay, Winner. This is war."

 

 


	21. Prompt 21: Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trowa and Quatre spend a quiet Christmas at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hearth  
> Pairings: Trowa/Quatre  
> Characters: Trowa, Quatre  
> Rating: T

Quatre lit cinnamon and pine scented candles as Trowa stoked the fire in the stone hearth. An orchestral version of Silent Night played softly through the stereo speakers. Outside, a storm was dumping a good foot and a half of snow on the ground. The wind whistled and howled through the leafless trees, blowing drifts of snow into the corners of the window panes. 

The living room glowed with an abundance of twinkling lights from the tall tree in the corner. It took them all day to decorate it and now it stood, beautiful and bright, covered in shiny red and gold ornaments. Thick evergreen garlands adorned the mantle and was draped over the tops of the windows and doorways. 

They'd been invited to a Christmas party, but politely declined to spend Christmas at home. They were cooking together, a meal of turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and cranberries. They managed to work around each other in the kitchen, giggling when they bumped hips. They stole morsels and kisses, and sipped wine until their heads were fuzzy and their cheeks pinked.

The timer buzzed and Quatre blew out the match, pinching Trowa's butt on his way to the kitchen. The tall brunette murmured a playful, "Hey, now," and swatted the blond's rump with the tongs. 

Quatre flicked the timer off and opened the oven door, turning his face away at the blast of heat. Slipping mitts over his hands, he pulled out the roasting pan, heavy with a golden brown turkey. Careful so as not to spill the swirling juices, he slid it on top of the stove. He quickly grabbed the casserole dish filled with stuffing and pushed it into the oven, closing the door and wiping a bead of sweat from his brow with his sleeve.

Strong arms slid around him from behind and Quatre leaned into the embrace, sighing contentedly. "I'm so glad we decided to stay home."

Trowa turned him around, looking uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Surprised at his love's change in demeanor, Quatre cupped his face, "Of course I am! Parties are fun and all, but there's nowhere else I'd rather be on Christmas than home and no one I'd rather be with than you." He pulled the brunette close and pressed a lingering kiss on his mouth. Trowa kissed back, squeezing the little blond tightly. He leaned back, looking into blue-green eyes, "I'm glad. I just didn't want to bore you to death."

"Trowa! How could you ever think that?" He caressed a sharp cheekbone. "You're the most important person in my life. I love you and I love spending time with you."

Beautiful green eyes lit up and Trowa smiled, delighted. "I love you, too. I'm happy we decided to stay home."

Quatre kissed the tip of his nose. "It's perfect. I can't think of a more perfect way to spend the holiday."

They loaded their plates with piles of comfort food. Skipping the formal dining room, they opted for the living room where they cuddled together on the overstuffed couch. Quatre pressed a slice of turkey against Trowa's lips, laughing as the brunette bit down with a growl. 

They returned their dishes back to the kitchen, set them in the sink, and refilled their wine glasses with a sweet Cabernet. 

Full from the hearty meal, they laid on the couch, a fuzzy throw over their legs. Trowa stretched out behind the blond and held him against his chest as they watched the snow fall, relaxing to the soft sounds of tinkling music, harmonized by the howling winds outside. Drowsy with food, wine, and love, they basked in the warmth and comfort of each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be liking a side of cheese with your fic? ;P


	22. Prompt 22: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trowa and Quatre welcome the winter solstice in the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heat  
> Pairings: Trowa/Quatre  
> Characters: Trowa, Quatre, Abdul  
> Rating: T

It was the first day of winter and the temperatures in the desert where the Maguanac stronghold was located reached a scorching one hundred seventeen degrees. Heat rose off the sandy dunes in waves, causing images in the distance to waver and distort. Inside the base, numerous fans were running, but they weren't doing much more than moving the stagnant air around. 

Trowa and Quatre were lounging in a small bunk, wrapped around each other. Their bodies clad in nothing more than briefs, skin slick with sweat. They kissed heatedly, legs twining together, hands groping and caressing. Their hair stuck to their foreheads as they moved together. 

Quatre lay on his back, the taller boy on top of him. He groaned as the heat from Trowa's body exacerbated the stuffy atmosphere. He turned his face away, panting. "Trowa, wait - stop. I can't stand it."

Trowa lifted his head, brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"It's too hot!" The blond wiggled out from beneath his lover and stood up, pushing sweaty hair away from his face. "I know it's the desert and all, but even the desert has winters." He peeked out the small window, squinting at the blazing rays of sunshine. "This is ridiculous."

Trowa turned onto his side, propped his head on a hand. "Aren't you used to this?"

Quatre shot him an exasperated look. "No! I didn't grow up in the desert, you know. The colonies have a nifty thing called climate control. Besides, who could ever get used to one hundred twenty degrees?"

"One hundred seventeen."

The blond threw up his hands. "Same difference."

Trowa swung his long legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Well, look. It's going to be hot no matter what. Why not just make the best of a miserable situation?"

"Since when did you become so optimistic?"

The brunette shrugged. "It's been happening a lot lately."

Quatre smiled at him. He turned from the window and lunged at his lover, toppling them both onto the mattress. He straddled Trowa, kissing him deeply, determined to take his love's advice and just make the best of it. 

The door suddenly burst open. Trowa, acting instinctively, rolled his body until the blond was behind him, shielding him from the intruder. His muscles tensed, ready to fight. 

Abdul's fezzed head popped into the room, shades perched on his nose. He grinned toothily at the two boys on the bed. "Hot enough for you guys?" He cackled and ducked out of the room as Quatre jumped up with a murderous glare and slammed the door. 

"I really need to think about installing some locks around here," he muttered.

"I'll vouch for a guard dog," Trowa added.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Solstice!


	23. Prompt 23: Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wufei and Sally ring in the New Year at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Working  
> Pairings: Wufei/Sally  
> Characters: Wufei, Sally  
> Rating: T

Sally Po hurried to the lobby of Preventers' Headquarters after she'd heard a loud pop and some choice cursing from her co-worker, Chang Wufei. Worried that some lone wolf had attempted a terrorist attack on the organization, she pulled her Preventer-issued Glock from her holster, releasing the safety, and silently scaled the wall, peeking around the corner to ascertain the situation. 

She spotted Agent Chang standing in the middle of the lobby, holding an opened box, completely covered in blue paint. Confetti stuck to the sticky mess all over his clothes, face, and hair. Sally clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her bark of laughter, but too little too late. Wufei's head turned sharply in her direction, expression promising a long, painful death. 

"Laugh it up, Po," the Chinese man growled. He dropped the box onto the tile floor and picked a long string of confetti off the bridge of his nose. "Stupid Maxwell..." he muttered. 

"Paint and confetti bomb, huh?" Sally was valiantly trying to suppress her giggles, but her shaking shoulders gave her away. 

Wufei kicked the box across the room. "I don't know why he can't just make a phone call  _wishing_ me a happy New Year like a normal person."

"Agent Maxwell is far from a normal person." 

He glanced at her, smirking, "I concede your point."

Having mercy on the younger agent, Sally said, "Go hit the showers. I'll clean this up."

Wufei gazed at her, eyes grateful and relieved, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. You can get a spare uniform from storage. Just leave the dirties in the locker room."

He nodded and hurried off to clean up while Sally gathered a broom, mop, bucket, and cleaning solution out of the custodial closet. She swept up the confetti, but the paint was proving difficult to remove. She gritted her teeth as the mop didn't do much more than push the blue pigment around the tile. She ended up having to change the water bucket six times before the floor starting looking clean again. What she really wanted to do was leave it for Agent Maxwell, but Une would be arriving to work in the morning and she'd have an absolute coronary if she found the lobby in its current state.

Wufei came out a short time later and, surprisingly, helped Sally finish cleaning up. They were the only two agents on duty for New Year's Eve with the exception of the guards posted outside the building. Once the area was presentable again, they headed back up to the offices to finish the droning paperwork they were assigned for the night. 

Around fifteen minutes to midnight, Sally flicked on the vid screen that was mounted in the corner of the large, cubicled office area. A New Year's Eve special was airing with a huge conglomerate of music and celebrity. Giant crowds had gathered in the center of Tokyo to ring in the New Year. Excited party goers donned silly hats, screamed and shouted, blowing into funny sounding horns. Confetti and balloons bounced around above their heads. Couples were snuggling together, sharing coats and blankets, getting ready to welcome the year with a kiss. 

Sally huffed, disappointed. She'd wanted to be there tonight, but Une insisted she needed her at work. Wufei stood next to her, watching with slight distaste, but when he glanced at Sally, his expression softened. 

"Maybe you can go next year," he said by way of comfort.

"Yeah. I hope so," Sally said. She smiled, shrugged. "I didn't have a date anyway."

"Who says you need a date?"

"Well, part of the big deal about New Year's is having someone to kiss as the ball drops."

Wufei was silent. He scratched his nose, suddenly awkward. "Well, I could - I mean, if you want - we could..."

Sally glanced at him, one side of her mouth curling up. "Why, Agent Chang. Are you offering to kiss me?"

"No! No - I - well, yes." He blushed, feet shuffling unconsciously. 

Charmed, Sally went easy on him and decided not to tease. "I would love that." 

His eyes widened, "You would?"

She nodded, smiling. Together they counted down the final seconds, watching with increasing anticipation as the large, lighted sphere lowered from the top of the pole. It reached the bottom and the two agents turned to face each other, unsure, giving the other the chance to back out. Wufei's hand rose and he lightly grasped a lock of Sally's hair between thumb and forefinger, tucking it behind her ear. She reached up and brushed a smooth cheekbone. They both leaned forward at the same time, breathing against the other before closing the gap completely.

Moist lips touched gently then pushed forward. Mouths opened and tongues slid together in a hot, slick glide. Sally tangled her fingers into silky black hair and grasped the back of Wufei's head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Wufei's arms slid around her body, caressing her back, sliding down to grasp her hips. He moaned brokenly as she pulled back slightly, opening his eyes. She was smiling at him, blue eyes gleaming. She tucked her lip between her teeth, a little shy, blush pretty on her porcelain cheeks.

"That was - the best kiss I've ever had," she said breathlessly. 

Wufei's eyes widened, surprised. He'd only kissed two people in his entire life. He assumed he probably wasn't that great at it. And a girl like Sally, he surmised, had probably been kissed many times. He blushed, looking away. "You don't have to tell me that - "

She grasped his chin and turned his head back, eyes stern. "I'm not in the habit of lying, Agent Chang. I was serious." She smiled, "I would love to do it again."

Wufei was flushed, giddy, "I would like that, too. Happy New Year, Agent Po."

Sally closed the distance between them, "Happy New Year." They kissed again, their work forgotten. 


	24. Prompt 24: Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trowa and Quatre get their Christmas freak on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Noël  
> Pairings: Trowa/Quatre  
> Characters: Trowa, Quatre  
> Rating: M
> 
> Spanking, D/s elements. Characters are consenting adults engaging in roleplay.

"Quatre."

The blond froze in the doorway, arms loaded with packages. That voice. Quatre knew that voice and what it meant. It was deep, filled with dark promise. Quatre gulped, turning slowly.

The living room was dim, blinds closed. A tall, broad-shouldered figure sat, unmoving, in a chair. His features were indiscernible, only his silhouette visible, dark, and menacing. Quatre felt his heart rate speed up, pounding against his rib cage. 

"Trowa? What are you doing here?"

Trowa was silent as he rose from the chair. Powerful body looming as he moved forward into the blond's personal space. Quatre could now see that he was wrapped in a long, red robe, trimmed with white fur. It was open, revealing the man's strong, smooth chest. A hand shot out, lightning quick, and grabbed Quatre by the throat, pulling him in. The tall man bent his head down, brushing his nose against the soft skin of the blond's neck, breath hot. Trowa's lips parted, speaking in a whisper against Quatre's pulse point.

"You've been a naughty boy."

Before Quatre could even find the wits to protest, he was forcefully grabbed and lifted bodily. His limbs flailed ineffectually as Trowa walked back over to the chair and sat down, turning the blond over his knee. Quatre blushed with mortification as his pants were pulled down to his thighs, a rough, calloused palm caressing the creamy skin of his buttocks. Quatre tried to control his jack-rabbiting pulse, breathing harshly against Trowa's bare leg. Then the hand lifted and Quatre waited, heart in his throat.

It came down in a sharp slap and Quatre yelped, incredulous. He squirmed over Trowa's lap, legs kicking, fingers scraping along the carpet as another strike came down, then another, and another. 

"Trowa, please! What are you doing?" But Trowa said nothing as he spanked him over and over. After ten strikes, he pushed Quatre off his lap, the blond sprawling across the floor, shaky and sniffling. Trowa remained seated, watching, waiting. 

Quatre stared up with frightened eyes. "Wh - what do you want?" 

The man's eyes gleamed in the dim lighting. "You know."

He shivered, a whimper escaping his throat as he reached down and pulled his trousers all the way off, watching Trowa closely to see if he was pleased. The man's left hand came up, curling his finger. "Stand."

Quatre got up on wobbling legs, naked from the waist down. Trowa opened his robe all the way, revealing his erection. He crooked his finger again, pointing at his groin with the other. 

Quatre sniffled and straddled the man's thighs, sinking down, breath catching at the pain. Trowa grasped his hands, circling them around his neck. His powerful arms wrapped around Quatre's body and pulled him against his chest. His hips moved, bouncing the moaning blond on his lap. Quatre rested his head on a strong shoulder and let the man take him. 

The rhythm built up to a brutal pace and Quatre felt himself skirting the edge of release. He keened, cries rising in pitch. Trowa pressed his lips against the shell of the blond's ear, whispered a husky request. 

"Say my name."

Quatre hovered at the peak for an endless moment, then the agony crested, spilling over. _"Père Noël!"_ He bit down on a meaty shoulder, his body rolling and shaking on Trowa's lap, riding the waves of pleasure. 

Trowa grabbed a handful of blond curls and pulled the boy's head up. He pressed their mouths together as he groaned through his own climax. After a few moments of timeless bliss, they came down from the high, resting together in the chair, sweaty and sated. Trowa lifted his head, looking into the blond's eyes.

"Was that kinky enough for you?"

Quatre smirked. "Perfect. Best Christmas present I ever had."


	25. Prompt 25: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gundam Pilots celebrate Christmas together during the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family  
> Pairings: Heero/Trowa/Quatre, Duo/Wufei  
> Characters, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei  
> Rating: T

Wufei sniffed the cup of eggnog Duo poured for him. "Not sure what's supposed to be so appealing about raw eggs mixed with brandy."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Your bitching might have carried more weight if you hadn't already drank three of these." He shook his own cup and plopped down on a bean bag, stirring his drink with a plastic straw. Wufei could only manage a half glare, dark eyes bloodshot. He lifted the cup to his lips, sipping daintily. 

Heero's head lolled on the back of the couch. He was slouched between Trowa who was quietly nursing his drink and a half-toasted Quatre. "I hope you two aren't planning on arguing all night."

"If we do, it'll be his fault," Duo mumbled. Wufei flipped him off. 

"Are we really going to spend Christmas getting drunk?" Quatre asked.

Duo shrugged. "Why not? We're stuck here until we get our new assignments. Nothing better to do." Quatre looked dubious, but didn't argue. He tipped his drink back, finishing it off and tapped the glass for more. Trowa reached over to the side table, grabbing the pitcher, and pouring the blond another. 

"Careful," Heero warned Trowa. "You know how he gets." The brunette nodded, abruptly pulling the pitcher back after it was only half full. Quatre glared.

"How I get? How exactly do I get?"

Heero chose his words carefully. "You get drunk very easily, Quatre."

"What he means, Q, is that little seventy pound blond lightweights can't hold their liquor."

"I am _not_ seventy pounds!" 

Duo shrugged, "Seventy five, whatever."

"Duo, don't goad him," Trowa admonished.

Quatre leaned back against the arm of the couch, propping socked feet on Heero's lap. The Japanese pilot cocked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. "You don't weigh that much more than me, you know."

"Yeah, but I have more exp - ex - "

"Experience?" Wufei supplied. 

"Yeah, that."

Quatre sneered, " _Who's_  a lightweight?" 

"If we're gonna end up fighting, then I'm cutting us all off," Heero threatened.

Duo sighed, "Alright, we'll behave." He stretched out on the bean bag, legs sprawled in front of him. He brushed his toes against Wufei's thigh. The Chinese pilot caught the wool-covered foot, stroking it softly.

"We also don't want to be hungover if a mission comes in."

"Leave it to Heero to keep our priorities in order." Duo jerked a thumb at the boy, smile crooked.

Quatre shivered on the couch. "'S freezing in here."

Heero shook his head, exasperated at his cold-blooded lover. "C'mere." The blond eagerly sat up, launching himself into the arms of the Japanese pilot. He tucked himself under Heero's chin and sighed happily as warm, strong arms closed about him. Heero rested his chin on the soft, blond hair, affectionately amused. 

"Both of you come here," Trowa spoke up. His hands closed around Heero's shoulders, tipping both his lovers into his arms and they went willingly, gooey smiles plastered across their faces. Duo made gagging noises from his spot on the floor. Quatre scoffed, cheek smooshed against Heero's chest.

"Please, you and Wufei aren't much better." 

Wufei turned and looked at his lover. "I think we're much better." Duo nodded. 

"Hey, we're all the same here. We're just trying to find warmth and comfort when we can find it. In our cases, we all found something more," said Trowa. One hand was gently stroking Heero's arm, the other, Quatre's back. Both of them gone quiet, purring like sleepy kittens. 

Wufei stared off into middle distance, deep in thought. "I really didn't think I'd ever share another special moment with a person, let alone four of them." He looked up, eyes sad. "I didn't think anything could ever be right again, but here, now...it just feels right. I'm cold and I haven't eaten in two days. I'm hiding out in some dump waiting for orders, consuming cheap liquor and eggs that have probably passed their expiration date. I could die tomorrow. But right now...this? It's - it's something I never thought I'd experience again. It's a sense of...home. Family." He turned to Duo whose eyes were swimming with tears. The braided man chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. 

"Damn, Fei, I need to get you drunk more often." The Chinese pilot shook his head and Duo's eyes warmed. He weaved their fingers together, bringing Wufei's hand up to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across the knuckles. 

Quatre sniffled, cheeks wet with tears, but he was smiling. "Like I said, not much better."

Wufei laughed, nodding. He raised his cup to his lips, took a drink. "Okay, Winner. I concur."

"It's true, though," the blond leaned back slightly, looking at both his lovers. "We're a family." He glanced around, uncertain. "Aren't we?" 

"Of course we are, love," Trowa said, tucking a stray blond curl behind Quatre's ear. Heero nodded, pulling him back into their arms. 

"And a family we'll always be," the blond murmured from within his warm cocoon.

Duo sniffled and wiped a few tears away, raised his glass, "I'll drink to that!"

They all raised their cups into the air, toasting to peace, life, love, and family.

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! It's been really fun. Thanks so much to those of you who read these drabbles, for the kudos, and the heartwarming comments! I really hope you enjoyed them. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! *Hugs*


End file.
